You Saved Me
by Dorianimeyaoilover
Summary: Gaara has no connection with others except bonds of hate. But what happens if he is saved by our favorite blonde in an orange jumpsuit? How will this event change things? Chunin Exam Arc. Yaoi NaruGaa, Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The forest always seemed to be full of life and has a certain feeling of peace to it in the daytime. The birds sing their songs and the wind blows a gentle breeze, making the leaves dance. However, this 'peace' doesn't affect a certain red-head as he hopped from tree to tree back to the village after his confrontation with the Uchiha.

'I am going to enjoy crushing his strength with my sand.' Thought Gaara with a smirk, the Uchiha was the strongest one out of all the participants in the Chunin Exams. As he kept going he didn't bother to dodge the kunai and shuriken thrown at him from somewhere in the trees on his right. The sand shot out from his gourd to block the attack before shooting out towards the attacker.

'He's fast.' Gaara noted as he came to a stop, the person had dodged his sand. "Who are you? Show yourself." It didn't sound much like a demand, since he said it in a monotone way, but has the air of a demand nonetheless. A deep chuckle resounded from one of the trees above before a person in gray and black jumped down.

"So, you are here for the chunin exams. I guess my hunch was correct."

"What do you want?" Demanded Gaara, crossing his arms while the sand swirled around his feet.

"You are quite well known in the wind country, to put it simply I would like to see if I am able to kill you." He couldn't see what this ninja looked like due to the fact that his face was wrapped in cloth except for his brown eyes, but can tell he had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Then you shall prove my existence." A slow, insane smile crept on the red head's face as he sent waves of sand at the missing nin. It was obvious this ninja was a wind user due to the fact that he was only using wind techniques to attack, each ranging in force.

"Pathetic." Commented Gaara, was this person even worth killing? Well, as long as his mother gets blood, right?

His comment caused the man to chuckle in amusement. "One thing you learn when battling a powerful opponent is that you sometimes have to cheat. So, I am not going to be the one that technically kills you."

Though he didn't let it show, the man's words confused Gaara. He didn't sense anyone else nearby, so what could this man mean. Before it can be pondered further, a wind technique that was more powerful than even Temari's jutsus went through his sand barrier and hit him like a giant fist.

Gaara's mind was in shock, the only thing he could register was the trees zooming by as he flew backwards, but then the trees came to an end which meant, he vaguely noted, that he was now in some kind of clearing.

A sudden rush of coldness came around his body and he started to sink. 'Water?' Gaara realized with a feeling of panic that he hasn't felt in a long time. Being a sand shinobi he never learned how to swim and he couldn't stand on the water seeing as he was under it. He couldn't help but thrash around as his sand floated in clumps around him uselessly. As he tried to claw to the surface he could hear the muffled laughter of the shinobi above, before he left seeing as his job was done. His lungs were burning and his vision started fading to black, he hasn't felt this helpless in a long time.

Being in water meant that even the Shukaku won't be able to come out and save him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NxG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, I could have sworn I felt that chakra around here." Muttered Naruto as he edged towards the clearing. He had been out here to train by himself, since Pervy-Sage was off spying on the ladies in the hot springs. He had been training his butt of when he sensed a huge amount of chakra being released in an attack. Of course, he being Naruto had to check it out and see who it was.

He could have sworn he heard someone laughing as he approached the clearing, not the nice laugh either, before they left with a "so you Suna nin can really not swim, my work is done."

'What does he mean by that?' thought Naruto as he shot in to the clearing. With a pout he looked around to see no one, but he could have sworn he felt a fight going on. But wait, what was with that sand in the middle of the lake? Didn't a guy mention something about a suna nin not being able to swim? The realization was like a slap to the face.

"Holy crap, someone is drowning!" yelled Naruto, he hurriedly took off his shoes, jacket, shirt, and pants and scrambled into the water as fast as he could. As he approached the middle of the lake he couldn't help but wonder what was up with all this sand floating around. When he dived under, he didn't expect it to be who it was.

'Gaara?!' That creepy sand guy that crushed Bushy brow's arm and leg during the preliminaries. Who would have thought it would be him down here? He hesitated for a bit before he grabbed the red head's arm and pulled him to the surface. No matter how bad the red head was, Naruto couldn't let him die.

'This guy's gourd is a pain in the ass.' Thought Naruto bitterly, trying to get a good grip and stay afloat with that stupid thing on the sand nin's back. He was almost to the shore, it's a good thing he had a lot of stamina and strong muscles. Gaara better be thankful for this!

He let out a big gust of air as they collapsed on the ground, even if Gaara wouldn't like it Naruto had to remove the gourd so he can lay him flat on his back.

'Okay, uh how do you do CPR? First mouth to mouth, I guess.' Naruto slowly reached out to open the red head's mouth before leaning in and connecting their lips. He puffed air into Gaara's lungs, then pressed the red head's chest five times and repeated.

'Come on, I got to be doing this right!' He connected their lips again before he felt the body move under him, he pulled away and his eyes connected to sea foam green.

**Yay! New story! Let me know what you think! **

**This takes place before the hospital episode, so Naruto doesn't know about the Shukaku, yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little late, but here you go!**

How did he end up in this position? Oh that's right, he saved a fellow ninja from drowning like the hero he is and now he is pinned to a tree by sand while the person he saved stood in front of him looking at him expressionlessly.

"You know any other person would thank the person profusely for saving their life!" yelled Naruto indignantly to the red head, who didn't even blink at his shout.

"What were you doing to me?" said a raspy voice finally after a period of silence.

"Wha?" asked Naruto, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"You had your lips touching mine." Said Gaara stoically, which was really baffling considering the conversation. "I have heard that there was a method that is like that, that shows affection. Was that it?"

"Eh?! No, that was something called CPR!" exclaimed Naruto, struggling in vain against the sand that didn't even budge. Did Gaara think he was kissing him? It also seemed like he doesn't even know about kissing. "It is a revival method, mostly with drowning!"

"I see." Was the short reply. Another period of silence with Naruto still pinned to the tree.

"Uh, can you let me go now since you know nothing happened?" asked Naruto. "Shouldn't I be set free as a sign of gratitude for saving you?" It's what he deserved right? He hoped the red head wasn't murderous enough to kill someone who saved him.

Gaara looked contemplative, causing Naruto to mentally cross his fingers. The sudden loss of sand caused Naruto to fall ungracefully on the ground, earning a mouth full of sand. The sand in the gourd was still wet and hard to manage so Gaara used the sand from the ground to pin the blonde.

"Alright, I will let you go this time." Said Gaara as he walked away without looking back, leaving the blonde sitting there spitting out sand.

"What..the..hell…was..that about?" Naruto muttered between spitting. Sure, he was glad he didn't get crushed by sand, but he wasn't thanked he was given a _warning_. That guy wouldn't know thankfulness if it bit him in the butt.

"Yeah, you're welcome, no brows!" yelled Naruto to the empty tree line, as he stomped in the opposite direction. He was going train while there was still light out, he had to kick a certain Hyuuga's butt after all.

NxG

"Oh, there you are, Gaara." Greeted Temari nervously and relief before she noticed something. "W..why are you all wet?" Kankuro looked over curiously as well. A glare from the youngest sibling was their only answer, causing the two to flinch and sweat nervously.

"It is none of your concern." Said Gaara coldly, before heading up to the roof. The two let out an audible sigh of relief when he exited the room.

Kankuro turned to Temari. "I wonder what happened. Gaara hates water, he can't even swim." A shrug was all Temari could give.

"I don't know." Replied the fan user. "Something happened, I just hope whatever it was doesn't have any consequences."

A grumbled agreement came from the puppet user.

Meanwhile Gaara sat on top of the roof, still as a statue. He just couldn't get what happened, no one has ever tried to save him before. It was always people trying to kill him or would stand by because they knew he couldn't get hurt. Yet, someone did and now his chest feels funny. What is this feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: I'm sorry. I can be a slow updater sometimes. But just keep waiting patiently because I will always update eventually, I try not to make you guys wait too long.**

"Open up! Open up! Open this door now!" An angry male voice shouted as he banged on a door. A confused boy and girl answered.

"Uh, what's up?" asked Kankuro in confusion, feeling a bit of fear at the anger coming from their sensei.

"You idiots!" reprimanded Baki harshly, his unconcealed eye glaring at them piercingly. "Didn't I tell you not to let him out of your sight?" The air felt like it had gone down a few degrees as the siblings gasped in horror glancing at each other, they ran to the room where the youngest should be. Unfortunately, they were greeted with an empty room when they opened the door.

"Oh no. Gaara is gone!" said Temari in horror. Baki stalked past the two frozen in the doorway and stopped at the window.

"This is bad." Growled Baki, as he glared out the window. Kankuro looked at their sensei hesitantly.

"Where do you think he went?"

~~~~NxG~~~~

Naruto rubbed his aching cheek, moving his eyes around in paranoia. Ever since he woke up this morning he has been feeling watched. Which hindered his training and on a day where pervy sage was actually helping him instead of peeking at women. The old coot showed no mercy to his distracted state and landed a strong punch to his face. After the spar the perv told him to have dinner with a pretty girl and get his head cleared.

'Whatever that means.' Thought Naruto, as he walked through town warily. He was not used to people stalking him, there was no reason to stalk him. He wasn't popular (the good kind), cool, or handsome (well the girls don't think so) it was Sasuke that got stalked.

'Yet this is going on!' shouted Naruto, mentally.

"Naruto?" A female voice asked from in front of him. The blonde looked ahead to see his teammate Sakura standing there looking curious and confused.

"Oh hey, Sakura!" said Naruto with his trademark grin, trying not to worry her or seem suspicious. However it didn't seem to work since he received a skeptical look from her.

"Are you ok, Naruto? You're acting kind of weird." Asked Sakura worriedly. Naruto put his hands behind his head in an effort to look casual to the people around him.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just going to get something to eat after all that training I did!" said Naruto, hoping he was successfully telling Sakura 'not here' with his eyes. The pinkette's widened eyes answered that question. "Would you like to join me?"

"Uh, sure" said Sakura, after a bit of pondering. "There is a place down the street we can go to."

Naruto was about to protest, but then thought that it would be better if he didn't go to Ichirakus because then his stalker would know where to look for him and he would never eat there peacefully! So, he swallowed his tongue and walked with her to the small restaurant, hoping the people running it was nice.

"Table for two, please." Sakura said to the young man behind the podium, feeling a little confused as to why Naruto hasn't said anything when they entered through the door. The blonde was chatting her ear out outside a minute ago, now he wasn't even letting the guy at the podium get a good look at him.

Of course, Naruto could tell Sakura was confused by his attitude, especially when he practically hid behind her as they were escorted to their table. Normally, he wouldn't care if someone saw him and kicked him out, since he was used to it and would then vow that everyone would respect him one day, but Sakura was here with him and it would only cause unneeded questions if there was a big fuss over the fact he was in here.

"Just wait here and your waiter will be here shortly." Said the man pleasantly before walking away, causing the blonde to relax in his seat.

"What was that all about, Naruto?" demanded Sakura in a hushed tone.

"It's nothing, Sakura." Smiled Naruto nervously. "I'm just a little uncomfortable being here." It was technically the truth.

"A little uncomfortable, huh?" muttered Sakura unconvinced, but let it go for the moment. "So, what is it that's got you so paranoid earlier?"

"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" The waitress interrupted the conversation with a cheerful smile. "Are you guys ready to order or do you want a little bit longer and order the drinks?"

"I think we are ready to order." Sakura smiled politely. "Naruto?" She gestured for him to go first, honestly the blonde barely even looked at the menu because he was so preoccupied with his thoughts. He ordered the first thing his eyes landed on, then went back to his thoughts. It doesn't seem like whoever has been stalking him hadn't followed them inside, since he doesn't feel that prickling on the back of his neck. They weren't by a window, so he is completely out of sight. Who was following him, though?

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped at Sakura's growl, the nervous sweat is an instant reaction.

"Uh, what is it, Sakura?" Naruto chuckled nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You spaced out." Grumbled the pinkette, giving her teammate a small glare. "Anyways, you were about to explain to me what has got you so nervous."

"Well, you see." Started Naruto, looking down at the table, trying to think of a way to explain his situation. "I feel like I'm being stalked." There he said it, but Sakura didn't seem like she was truly understanding the situation he was in.

"Naruto, you were on a busy street." Explained Sakura in her usual 'Naruto, you idiot' tone. "So, there are going to be people going the same direction as you."

"You don't understand, Sakura!" said Naruto in exasperation. "I have been feeling like I am being watched all day!"

"You're not just being paranoid, right?" asked Sakura with a raised brow. The blonde put a hurt expression on his face.

"That's so cold, Sakura, an awesome ninja like me can sense I'm being stalked."

"Uh huh." said Sakura flatly, smiling at the waitress who set their food. When she left Sakura continued with a sigh. "All right, Naruto, what is the reason why you're being stalked?"

"Reason?" asked Naruto taking a bite of his food, this pasta stuff wasn't half bad.

"Yes, reason." Said Sakura exasperated. "About who and why a person is supposedly following you." As she took a bite she muttered in her food. "Hinata is in the hospital, so it isn't her."

"Eh? What did you say, Sakura?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura waved her hand with a nervous laugh before getting serious again. "Thing is, Naruto, you don't know any vital information about the village, aren't the strongest one in the exams, and you're not very popular with the girls, no offense." Yet, Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't offended.

"So, you don't believe me?" asked Naruto sounding hurt and betrayed. He would have figured that his own teammate would believe him when he says he is being followed.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you!" Sakura hastily explained. "It's just hard to believe that someone would choose you to follow." Well, now he felt like a giant boulder has crushed him. "Oh, you know I don't mean it like that!" Sakura hung her head in defeat.

"Okay, so what do I do?" asked the blonde, who is almost finished with his food.

"Well," said Sakura thoughtfully. "You have been around your sensei that is training you, right?" She got a nod in reply. "And they didn't say anything about sensing any bloodlust?" Naruto shook his head thoughtfully, pervy sage may spend the whole training sessions spying on ladies down at the river, but he doubted the old geezer was neglectful enough not to warn or protect him if he sensed someone that meant him harm.

"Then I don't think you should be too worried, who knows it might be someone trying to play a joke on you." Naruto bristled at the theory. Whoever had the balls to pull a prank on him, the prank master, will get pranked so hard their head will spin.

"I would love to see them try." Muttered Naruto darkly, before brightening up. "Thank you for your help, Sakura!"

"No problem." Smiled Sakura, as they stood and went to the front to pay. Naruto, being the gentleman he was, paid for the meal and they walked their separate ways. Sure enough, the minute he was outside the feeling of eyes on him was back. As casually as he could he walked home. Of course with it being almost dark, being followed was more unnerving than before!

When he finally approached his door, he unlocked and jumped inside before slamming and locking it again. Next he locked the windows and closed the blinds then let out a sigh of relief, feeling safe and secure in his home. Exhaustion finally taking over his body, Naruto went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Unlike the other times, the blonde locked the bathroom door after he was inside. Taking off his shirt and turning to the sink to grab his toothbrush, he did not expect to see an eye sitting on the sink staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**My finals are over! I should be updating my other story, but I was getting so much love from you guys I had to type another chapter for this fic. ^.^**

**Hope you liked it, till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What The Hell?!" shouted Naruto in alarm. Most people would find a spider, a bug, or a snake in their bathroom, but no he happens to find a severed eye sitting on his bathroom sink! A _live _eye that moved to keep sight of him as he moved side to side.

"What is this?!" yelped the scared blonde, he grabbed a wash cloth and put it over the eye and stared at the lump. What does he do now? He couldn't just throw it in the trash can seeing as it is _alive _and could probably crawl out. Maybe he could tell someone, but would they believe him or just think he was pulling a prank? The blonde didn't have any more time to ponder any further.

Naruto felt his stomach drop to the floor when he saw the rag flatten. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' He thought as he lifted the rag in a lame attempt to see if it was still there. Of course it wasn't, but instead there was a small pile of sand.

"Sand? What is sand doing here?" Naruto asked himself. There was only one person he knew that used sand, but it couldn't be him could it?

Being the ninja he is, Naruto ran into the living room and shouted. "Gaara, is it you? Are you the one that's been spying on me all day?!" His words echoed off the walls, earning a shout and thumping from a neighbor then it went silent.

Then he heard the sound of shifting sand and saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Sand started coming in from under his front door and begin to form a humanoid shape.

'Well, I feel safe in my home now.' Thought Naruto sarcastically as he watched, with a baited breath as sand continued to pile and add more detail to its shape before it finally changed into his stalker. Emotionless sea foam green stared at shocked, indignant blue for a moment.

"Have you been spying on me all day?" asked Naruto getting straight to the point, still feeling violated from the incident in the bathroom. What the hell was that all about?

"I have." Said Gaara in his usual raspy voice. The blonde waited for the explanation, but it seems the red head only answers questions in a straight forward manner and won't explain himself unless asked to.

"Well, why have you been spying on me?" demanded Naruto in exasperation. "Also, was it really necessary to put an eye in the bathroom with me?!" That was just so creepy and unexpected! It was like something that would happen in his nightmares. A bathroom is supposed to be one of your sanctuaries, along with your bedroom.

"I could not see you from where I was." It was weird how someone with an emotionless voice can still sound like they are pointing out the obvious, but Gaara seems to be able to do it. "You make me feel strange."

"….What?"

"You make me feel strange."

He did not know what to say or even _think_. What does he mean by strange? Maybe the red head was feeling gratitude towards Naruto for saving his life and he does not recognize it? Gaara does seem the type that never owed anything to anyone.

"You're probably feeling gratitude." Answered Naruto with a hint of uncertainty. "I mean when someone is saved from a near death experience it is normal to feel thankful."

The red head looked thoughtful, but Naruto couldn't tell what he was thinking until the boy slowly shook his head.

"No, it is not that, which I'm feeling." Gaara even had the gall to look at him expectantly, obviously waiting for another answer. What was he a mood ring? Not to mention, it was strange that he hasn't received Gaara's famous death threat, yet.

"I-I can't just tell you what you are feeling!" exclaimed Naruto. "Why don't you ask those teammates of yours? They know you better than I do, so they will probably have an answer."

"You are the one who is causing me to feel strange." Answered Gaara stoically. "So I figured you would know."

"I can't tell you what you feel!" said Naruto exasperatedly. "I'm not a mood ring!" The blonde sighed deeply. "Where do you feel strange; is it in the chest or the stomach?"

"In my chest." Came the short reply. Okay, that narrows it down, it couldn't be anger because Gaara seems to have that emotion down. Not to mention the fact he would be dead by now if it was any kind of emotion like that. He had a guess on what the red head is feeling, but it is ridiculous because it certainly can't be right!

"Is it a warm…tingling feeling?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yes." Damnit. Okay, try to buy some time. Think, think!

"I have a guess on what it could be." Started Naruto slowly. "But I need more time to think it through. How about you go to your teammates and ask them then come back tomorrow?" The sand-nin narrowed his eyes in, what he hoped, thought. For a moment Naruto was scared Gaara was going to demand him to tell him right now.

"Alright." Conceded Gaara. "Tomorrow." The last word sounded like a threatening promise than an agreement. With a swirl of sand, Naruto was standing alone in his living room. Releasing the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, he collapsed on the couch. There was a hint of sun showing on the horizon, but he felt like crashing right here and never wake up.

"I had to say tomorrow." Muttered Naruto. "But I don't think he would have waited any longer." He gulped. "Seriously, he couldn't be feeling…that could he?" No, there was no way Gaara had a crush on him. _Him._ Right? The sand ninja looked as if he has never loved anything in his life.

"Argh!" He plopped his into the arm rest. "At least I bought some time. I feel bad for his teammates, though." The mischievous grin could not be held back.

-NxG-

There wasn't any sound in the room except for the soft clicking of gears as Kankuro worked on his Karasu diligently. His sister already retired to her room leaving him alone in the living room.

"As if beauty sleep would be able to help her." Chuckled the puppeteer, but keeping his voice low. He heard the front door opening then closing, but didn't bother to look up since he knew who it was and did not wish to accidently make eye contact with his younger sibling. However, there was no sound of footsteps leaving the room and the feeling of eyes boring into him causing him to look up slowly.

"Uh, what's up, Gaara?" asked Kankuro, preparing to bolt if necessary. Apparently, Gaara noticed because all the exits were suddenly blocked by sand.

"I have questions for you." Stated Gaara in a low voice. "You are going to answer them."

**Who doesn't love torturing Kankuro?**

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

You know that feeling you get when you come across something dangerous and there is no way of escape? That is what Kankuro is feeling right now, by his younger brother, of course, the only thing he truly fears. The younger brother, who blocked all the exits with his sand and then, when he didn't like his darting eyes, hung him upside down by his right ankle.

"U-uh what question, Gaara?" stammered Kankuro, blood rushing to his head.

"I have a strange feeling in my chest."

"Uh what?" asked Kankuro dumbfounded. What on earth is he talking about? What funny feeling could Gaara possibly be feeling in his chest? "What feeling in your chest?"

"A tingling feeling." Responded Gaara, emotionless. "I feel it every time I think of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?!" choked Kankuro. "That annoying pipsqueak?" A harsh glare from the red head made him go stiff as a board and pale as a sheet.

"Don't insult him." Ordered Gaara, using his 'or I will kill you' voice.

"R-right." Stuttered Kankuro, submission becoming his best friend once again. Regaining his composure he went back to the main part of their interra- he means _conversation_. "So, you get this tingling feeling in your chest when you think of Uzumaki…it sounds like you have a crush."

"I do not wish to crush him." Stated Gaara with a shake of his head, causing the painted male to fight the urge to throw his head back in exasperation.

"If you can put me down, so I don't have blood rushing in my head I can properly explain it to you." Gaara stared at him for a bit before he was dropped on his head. The brunette staggered to his feet, rubbing his head.

"No, a crush is a feeling of affection that can sometimes turn into love." Explained Kankuro.

"Love?!" said Gaara with an emotion Kankuro could not decipher. Almost like a person who thought they could not get what they desired, then realized there was hope yet.

"Uh. Yeah." Said Kankuro. "Of course not all crushes lead to love, most just fade away over time."

"How do I keep it from fading?"

"Uh. You can't." replied Kankuro, flinching at the unhappy aura radiating off the red head. "That's what makes relationships so complicated. One might keep their feelings, while the others' will fade away and their relationship will end!"

"Just like that?" asked Gaara, raising the space where an eyebrow would be. "They just go their separate ways?"

"Well, yeah. Some people do go back to being just friends, though." Shrugged Kankuro nonchalantly. "In my opinion, the one thing that sucks more than a beak up is an unrequited love. Where a person loves someone, but that person doesn't feel the same way. So, they never go further than friendship."

"So, I must find out if Naruto Uzumaki feels the same way." Noted Gaara to himself. "Then make sure his feelings don't fade away." He had given up hope that he would ever experience love. He wasn't going to let his chance at love disappear when it has finally been presented to him.

"Uh, hold up, Gaara." Kankuro sweat dropped. "You can't just make Uzumaki love you! You guys barely know each other."

"Doesn't matter. I will find a way." Stated Gaara. "I didn't think this would happen to me, but I am not going to let it slip through my fingers."

Kankuro didn't know what to say. Was his little brother still searching for love, even though he keeps people at a distance and threatens them? What was he supposed to think about this discovery?

"Gaara." Gaara's eyes widened and Kankuro's face morphed into confusion and horror. When did he put his hand on the red head's shoulder?

His. Hand. Is. On. Gaara's. Shoulder.

"U-uh."

Gaara's expression turned back into his usual neutral expression.

"You have answered all of my questions." Sand started to shift and before he could even panic, the brunette was pushed through a door which slammed shut. What the heck just happened? He sat up and shook his head, trying to get his bearings after being moved so quickly.

"Hey! Let me in! I'm out in the hallway!" No response came from inside, except the neighbors cursing at him for being noisy.

Gaara sat on the couch in deep thought. So, he has a crush on Naruto that can turn into love, the one thing he had never been able to obtain. What Naruto feels about him is crucial for this…relationship to work.

"I will just make him have a crush on me if he doesn't feel the same way."

~~~~NxG~~~

Naruto sat up in his bed and looked around his room, then out the window. No Gaara or any sand eyes in sight. So, why did he feel like he is in danger?

**I vowed that I would never abandon my stories. But that doesn't mean I won't be a horrible person and take forever to update. I am a terrible procrastinator! So sorry for the wait!**

**Hope you loved it!**


	6. Chapter 6

'Today is the day.'

That is the first thing that Naruto thought when he woke up. He is supposed to talk to Gaara today about his crush on him and the blonde finds himself at a loss. He doesn't feel any romantic feelings towards the red head, but then again he didn't really know Gaara and you can't have romantic feelings for someone you barely know.

'That's true.' Thought Naruto as he ate breakfast. 'How can I say that I don't like him that way if I don't even know him?' The fact that they were both guys is also a thing to think about. He has always had a crush on Sakura. However, he is able to grudgingly admit that Sasuke is very good looking and he probably would have developed a crush on the raven if he wasn't such a cocky bastard. When it comes to Gaara, the red head is attractive in his own way. If he didn't have that blank, murderous look in his eyes and an aura that says 'talk to me and I will crush your insides' around him, girls would probably be all over him.

'This is so complicated.' Lamented Naruto as he went back to his room. 'But I have to admit that it is nice for someone to have a crush on me for once, no matter who it is.' You know what? He may not have romantic feelings for Gaara, but that doesn't mean he can't be friends with him first. He has been harshly rejected by Sakura enough times to know how much it hurts to get not only harshly rejected, but be denied as friends as well.

"Saying it to him is going to be the scary part." Muttered Naruto, who is now dressed and leaving his bedroom. Teal eyes were the first thing he sees when he reached the living room, his yelp of surprise was justified.

"Your awareness lacks." Said Gaara monotonously, once again sounding like he is just stating a fact rather than insulting him.

"Uh." For once Naruto was speechless, he shook his head. "Did you talk to your teammates?"

"Kankuro said I have a crush on you." Direct as always.

"Yeah." Said Naruto slowly. "I think so to."

"Do you feel the same toward me?" Once again not beating around the bush. Here goes nothing.

"Uh..You see." Fumbled Naruto, trying to look for the right words. "I don't feel the same way." The blonde felt a pang in his chest when he saw Gaara's eyes dim. "But that's only because I don't know you! It wouldn't be fair to you if I rejected you because of that, so why don't we start out as friends?"

"….Friends?" asked Gaara hesitantly, saying the word like it was foreign to him. "You want to become friends with me?"

"Yeah! I admit that I have never thought of dating another guy." Said Naruto quickly. "But if I end up liking you as more than a friend we will date, if I don't then we just stay friends. That way you won't be alone!"

Gaara's eyes were wider than Naruto has ever seen on the red head. The red head was frozen in place, not knowing what to feel. How long has it been since he last hoped to hear that phrase? He had long since buried that hope after he realized that it would never happen, yet this person in front of him has just offered his friendship. While it wasn't dating, the thing that he originally came for, it was something he always craved for as a kid.

'_Please, don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone.' _

The blonde jumped when Gaara gave a pained gasp and clutched at the fabric over his heart.

"Hey are you ok?!" Naruto rushed over and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, something Gaara wasn't expecting by the way his head snapped up to look at him. Fighting the urge to jump away at the sudden movement, Naruto looked into startled sea foam green eyes with a look of deep concern. "Are you alright?"

Gaara nodded his head mutely, obviously too overwhelmed to speak. The red head actually stopped breathing for a couple of seconds when he felt a warm hand on his, trying to loosen the white knuckled grip he had on his shirt. Rubbing his thumb in a soothing motion, Naruto maintained eye contact and spoke calmly. "Just take deep breaths, you're ok, everything is ok."

Gaara released his grip, too stupefied to do anything but stare at the blonde in front of him. Naruto smiled softly, something Gaara has never seen the blonde do before.

"Feel better?" Gaara nodded again with a confused look.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Naruto dumbly.

"Help me."

"Why wouldn't I help you?" asked Naruto, even more perplexed than before. "You were panicking and needed comfort, so I comforted you."

Gaara looked away blank faced, but Naruto could tell the ninja's mind is whirling with emotions. Now that he's spent a little time with Gaara, Naruto can now see that the red head is not as emotionless as he acts. It's just a mask he wears to protect himself from others, to hide the pain he feels. No wonder he has been pursuing Naruto relentlessly about his crush, Gaara probably feels that this will be his only opportunity at happiness.

"Hey, how about we get this friendship on a roll and have lunch together?" suggested Naruto with enthusiasm, causing Gaara to look at him again. "When I take a lunch break from training we can go eat at my favorite restaurant, just meet me outside my apartment at one o' clock!"

There is a pause between them.

"Outside your apartment." Agreed Gaara, or maybe it was a question?

"Right!" nodded Naruto and Gaara disappeared in in a whirl of sand.

"I can't help but think he is showing off." Muttered Naruto before brightening up. "Now off to training!"

~NxG~

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Ugh. You've already asked that, Temari!" groaned Kankuro.

"Can you blame me?" asked Temari with a roll of her eyes. "_Gaara_ of all people came to you saying that he has a crush on someone? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"First of all, yes I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!" said Kankuro, holding one finger up then another. "Second, he didn't know it was a crush. So he came and forced me to tell him all I know about crushes and relationships! Third, it isn't just any person that Gaara likes, it's that Uzamaki brat!"

Temari blinked in surprise. "You mean that obnoxious, orange clad pipsqueak?"

"Don't insult him." Said Kankuro with a paranoid look around their room. "Gaara was ready to kill me when I insulted him." Temari looked surprised at this information, then a worrying thought came to her mind.

"But our mission." Said Temari quietly, with a hint of panic. "It's no secret that Gaara has no love for our village…or us. If he has fallen in love with Uzumaki it can put our mission in jeopardy!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't."

"I don't think we should be too concerned." Reassured Kankuro. "I doubt Uzumaki feels the same way, given the fact that Gaara scares everyone."

"You can never be too sure, Kankuro." Sighed Temari before she put on a questioning look. "But why Uzumaki of all people?"

"How should I know?" asked Kankuro with a shrug.

There was a silence in the room as the two immersed themselves in their thoughts.

**It's summer time! School has ended and my younger friends have graduated! However, I am taking Summer College courses. Lovely.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's with you?"

Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya, who is staring at him with an analytical look. The women playing in the water had left to go eat, so the old coot was actually looking after his training.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto in confusion. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, making the blonde even more confused.

"You have always been annoying and energetic." Said Jiraiya, making Naruto's eye brow twitch. "But you are more excited than usual, you have something planned?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Naruto. He had not noticed that he was acting different. "I am having lunch with someone!"

"Oh?" questioned Jiraiya with a raised brow. "You're having lunch with a lady friend? How did you manage that?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Naruto angrily, raising his fist in front of his face then pointing at the toad sage. "And for your information it is not a girl!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you swung that way." Said Jiraiya bemused. Naruto fell backwards in shock at what the pervert said.

"I'm not gay!" yelled Naruto. "We are going as friends, that's all."

"Oh? You could've fooled me." Smirked Jiraiya in amusement. "The way you're hyped up, one would guess that you had a date."

"Eh?!" He loved getting under the brat's skin. "Well, it is with a friend and as a matter of fact, I should get going!" With those words Naruto stomped away, leaving a smirking Jiraiya behind.

"You say that, Naruto, but I can't help but wonder if your friend feels that way." Mutters Jiraiya, still smirking. "This is going to be interesting."

~NxG~

"Stupid Pervy Sage. Hmph!" grumbled Naruto, walking down the road to his apartment. 'Can't a guy be excited about going out to eat with a friend? Okay, Gaara has a crush on me, but it is a lunch between friends. We agreed!'

Though he couldn't help but feel a nervous, giddy feeling when he saw his apartment building in the distance. Then he saw a familiar figure standing in front of the building. Time to stop feeling nervous, he is Naruto Uzumaki for crying out loud! So that's what he did.

"Hey, Gaara!" called Naruto with a wave, causing the red head to focus his attention on the blonde. "I'm glad you came! Hope you didn't wait too long."

"No." Gaara shook his head. The red head is secretly relieved, though he wouldn't show it, that Naruto didn't trick him into waiting for hours like an idiot. Gaara wouldn't be able to handle that, not when he is trying to open up for the first time since he was small.

"Awesome! Let's get going!" exclaimed Naruto. He almost made the mistake of grabbing Gaara's arm, the dude may not want to kill him, but that does not mean he shouldn't be a little cautious.

Gaara walked slower than what Naruto was used to and seemed to like walking slightly behind him, so Naruto had to seriously slow down so the two could walk side by side. Also, Gaara isn't a big talker, but luckily Naruto is overly talkative and can talk for two people. Strangely enough, Gaara didn't show any irritation to his constant chatter like the others do. Which is a nice change for the blonde.

As they went further into the village, the more congested it got, which means the hateful stares were more noticeable. Naruto hoped that the stares would not lead to the end of their starting friendship, oblivious to the now shaking form next to him and the crazed look in the red head's eyes, who thought the stares were directed at him.

"I'm sorry for the stares." Said Naruto with a pained smile. They reached Ichiraku's and Naruto held up the curtain. "They're staring at me, so it's okay." Naruto said reassuringly, now noticing Gaara's shaking.

Gaara stared confused at Naruto's back as he entered the stand, before following inside and taking a seat. "They were looking at you?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Naruto lamely then, to change the subject, quickly said. "One Miso Pork, please!" Gaara, not knowing what to choose, ordered the same thing. Sadly, the red head is persistent when he wants to be.

"Why would they look at you like that?" Naruto gulped down his bite of noodles with some difficulty. This was a conversation he didn't want to have with his da-_friend _on their first lunch together. It could ruin everything!

"Uh, how about we have this conversation another time?" asked Naruto solemnly. "It's a hard thing for me to talk about, especially since we just became friends."

There was a slight pause before Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" said Naruto. "Why don't we get to know each other?"

"Get to know each other?" asked Gaara monotonous, looking at his bowl questionably, obviously he has never had anything like this before.

"Yeah!' said Naruto enthusiastically. "For starters, what's your favorite food? As you can tell mine is ramen."

Gaara did not answer right away, instead he took his first bite of his bowl of ramen. It tasted pretty good, better than what he expected. After swallowing he answered. "Salted tongue and gizzard."

"Gizzard and tongue?" asked Naruto perplexed. He never imagined that would be someone's favorite food, it sounded gross. But he did not want to insult Gaara. "Never tried that before."

"I will take you to eat some, sometime." Stated Gaara, then resumed eating. Naruto sweat dropped and covered his look of dread with his bowl. 'I think I just dug my own grave.' Lamented the blonde.

"What about your favorite color?" asked Naruto, he had a feeling he would be the one to do the questioning. Gaara definitely was not a talker and would only speak unless asked something directly, even then he takes his time answering.

"Crimson." Replied Gaara curtly. Naruto sweat dropped once again, along with a shiver up his spine. 'Why am I not surprised?'

"Mine is orange!" said Naruto. "It's really bright and happy. I can't help but feel happy wearing it!"

Gaara stared at him or rather his outfit with a weird look. Like he is trying hard to find something nice to say about it.

"It is very bright." Consented Gaara before an emotion flashed in his eyes, too quickly for Naruto to identify. "It is a dangerous color to wear on missions." The sentence was said in his usual emotionless tone, but Naruto knew the reason why the sentence was said. Gaara is concerned for him and Naruto couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face at the realization.

"You don't have to worry about me." Said Naruto, his wide smile still in place. Gaara adopted the look of someone whose secret was found out. "It takes a lot to take me out!" Gaara didn't respond, instead he turned his head and glared in the direction opposite of the blonde.

'Ah man, did I make him mad already?' thought Naruto in dismay, before he realized something. 'Wait. I recognize that look, Sasuke would get that look when he is embarrassed!' Gaara and Sasuke really are the same, personality wise. They both prefer to hide their emotions and get embarrassed when they are caught showing it. At least Naruto knows how to deal with this, except he is going to respond the opposite way he would with Sasuke. He doesn't want to antagonize Gaara like he would with Sasuke, not yet.

"So, tell me about your teammates." Said Naruto, changing the subject. Causing Gaara to look at him "Are you guys close?"

Other than the fact that he set himself up for possible food poisoning in the future, Naruto has to say that their lunch together went smoothly. They were able to learn a lot about each other. Such as, Naruto finding out that Gaara's teammates are actually his siblings! He never would have guessed, they don't look it and definitely don't act like it! Naruto wanted to ask for more details about their relationship, but felt like it is too soon to ask. He also learned that the red head doesn't sleep and prefers sitting in high places with a scenic view

Gaara learned about his relationship with Sakura and Sasuke, though he didn't like the look in the red head's eyes when he heard about how Naruto has had a crush on Sakura for years. He was told all the pranks the blonde has ever pulled. A real surprising thing he learned is the blonde's love for plants, he definitely doesn't seem the type to enjoy planting.

All in all, this lunch can be considered a success. Now they are leaving the stand in a comfortable silence. "That was a lot of fun! We got to do this again, soon!" exclaimed Naruto enthusiastically. "But for now I got to get back to my training, the third round is in a week!"

"You are going against that Hyuuga." Stated Gaara. "He is strong and brutal."

"Yeah." Said Naruto, his eyes darkening. "I will beat him! Just like I promised." Gaara just stared at him.

"Well, I'm off!" said Naruto. "I don't want Pervy Sage to leave while I'm gone." With a big smile and a wave Naruto raced off to his training area. Gaara stared off after him until he was out of sight.

Yes, they will have to do this again soon.

**Just like I promised, updated in July! I kept on getting little writer's block at the start of the chapter, but I did it! And a few days before I go to San Japan!**

**It is too bad that they never mention Naruto liking to plant in the anime or even in the manga. It definitely would have showed you a different view of him. So I decided to bring it up.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT: I am stuck on a certain part with this story, so I have set up a poll! Please vote!**

**Merry Christmas, Guys!**

It has been two days since Naruto and Gaara had lunch together and the moment Naruto had been dreading has come. The blonde was walking around the village because pervy sage sneaked off when he wasn't looking, so he had no one to supervise his training and he needed pervy sage there for him to practice the summoning jutsu!

Naruto didn't notice at first, due to all the people around, but eventually he caught the sound of footsteps behind him. At first he merely thought it was a random person walking behind him, but the person never walked past him, talked to anyone, or went in any of the places he passed. Not to mention he felt like they were staring a hole in his head, which caused him to hope that it wasn't a villager who wanted to hurt him. Naruto hasn't had that happen to him in years but that doesn't mean it can't happen at any time.

'What am I doing?' thought Naruto. 'Getting worried over nothing. I'm sure it is not like that' To prove his point Naruto stopped walking to see what would happen.

_Sift_

_Sift_

The sound of the feet coming to a stop behind him caused his stomach to drop. He swiftly turned around and saw someone familiar.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Naruto in shock. "Have you been behind me during this whole walk?" Earning a nod from the red-head.

"You are supposed to say hi when you see a friend." Stated Naruto. Gaara didn't respond to the statement.

"I have found a place."

"Huh? Place for what?"

"A place to eat." said Gaara. "You said you have never eaten gizzard before, so I found a place that makes some."

"Ah." was all Naruto was able to say, while he cried internally. _'I don't want die!' _He choked up a smile. Gaara turned and started walking off, obviously expecting Naruto to follow him. Naruto sweat dropped. _'We got to work on his people skills.' _

"Hold up! You can't just walk off without me if we are going to the same place together!" yelled Naruto, running after him.

~NxG~

The restaurant turned out to be small but not a stand like Ichiraku's. Like the time with Sakura, Naruto was reluctant to enter the establishment. He hoped the staff wouldn't cause a big scene when they see him, especially in front of Gaara.

"What's wrong?" Naruto jumped a bit at the sound of Gaara's voice and turned to look at him with a big smile.

"He he. It's nothing." Gaara narrowed his eyes in suspicion, obviously not believing him but said no more and with that, the pair walked in. The waitress looked uneasy when she saw Gaara but when she saw Naruto it looked like she was going to pass out. Needless to say, it made Naruto feel awkward and Gaara narrow his eyes, this time it wasn't because of suspicion.

"Hello, is it just the two of you?" asked the waitress with a nervous and forced smile.

"Yes, just us." confirmed Naruto with his usual smile, he was not going to let the villagers get to him or chase him away in front of Gaara.

"Right." said the waitress giving him a look he was all to familiar with, a sound of shifting sand caught Naruto's attention as the waitress walked off to show them a table. Gaara had a hostile look, fiercer than what he has seen him have before.

"Hey, what's wrong, Gaara?" asked Naruto, choking down his nervousness. Though it was kind of hard to do, especially when Gaara lowered his head to only show his gritting teeth.

"Why do they always have that look?" growled Gaara through gritted teeth. Naruto did not know what to say, instead he put his hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Let's talk at the table." mumbled Naruto, putting his arm around Gaara and guiding him to where the waitress was.

Throughout sitting down and ordering drinks and food Gaara still looked like he was about snap. That is when Naruto knew that he had to tell Gaara the reason behind the behavior of the waitress and the villagers. He really wanted to keep it hidden for a while longer but if he didn't then Gaara will murder the waitress, thinking that the looks are because of him instead of Naruto.

"Gaara." said Naruto when the waitress left to place their order. "I gotta tell you something important." Gaara looked at him with manic still in his eyes, though it has diminished some. Naruto took a deep breath. "Like I said at Ichiraku's, the stares from everyone is directed at me."

"Directed at you?" repeated Gaara.

"Yeah." nodded Naruto sullenly. "They hate me for something I can't control." The red head's eyes widened. "You deserve to know, though I hoped to tell you after we got to know each other better."

"What is it?" Even when he is curious Gaara spoke in short sentences, Naruto noted in mild amusement.

"I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside me." said Naruto, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Gaara's reaction. He honestly can't imagine Gaara being afraid of him but the thought of the red head hating him or thinking he is crazy was just as painful.

_'Like he could ever hate you, idiot.' _Came a thought in his head.

"So, you have one too." That statement caused the blonde to look at Gaara in surprise.

"Wait..What?"

"So, I am not the only one." said Gaara with a hint of wonder in his tone.

"Only one? What do you mean?" asked Naruto in confusion, this was not how he thought the conversation would be like.

"The demon in me is as real as the demon in you." said Gaara, staring at Naruto head on.

"Wait. You have a demon in you too?" asked Naruto incredulously, earning a nod from the red head. "So, that's why you thought the stares were directed towards you!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed in displeasure at the thought of the villagers at his village. "They tend to flee from me now."

"Ah." was all Naruto is able to say, how are you supposed to respond to that?

"Here you are." said the waitress, setting down two plates of cooked gizzard in front of them and turning to leave as quickly as she came. They both watched her go then looked at each other, this time with an understanding between them that said, 'Yeah that is normal for us.'

"So, this is gizzard." started Naruto looking at the food on his plate. The red head nodded before picking up and taking a bite of his food, expression not changing.

Naruto looked back down to his plate and gulping before picking up his own bird stomach. _'Come on, Uzumaki, what kind of ninja are you if you can't eat a cooked bird stomach?' _

With that Naruto took a bite and chewed. _'Chewy.'_

_'I can't even describe the texture or taste.' _

"There is no hatred."

"What?" asked Naruto, surprised yet again by Gaara's unexpected words.

"You have been going through the hatred and fear from the people in this village, yet you have no hatred in your eyes. Why have you not killed them?"

Naruto was stunned at the question. It is not every day that someone asks you why you aren't killing anyone. "I am angry at them for only seeing the demon in me instead of the actual me, but I don't want them dead, the worse I ever do to them is prank them."

"Why?"

"Because I would be giving them what they want." said Naruto, perplexing Gaara even further. "They expect me to be a monster and if I decided to kill them that is what I will become, a monster, just like they want me to be."

"Regardless, your hatred is what makes you strong." stated Gaara. "That is why I have chosen Sasuke Uchiha as my target."

"Hatred is a curved blade. While you damage others with it, you also damage yourself." replied Naruto. "If your drive is lead by hatred, you live a miserable life. That's why I don't like it when Sasuke talks about being an avenger."

"You care about him?" questioned Gaara. "Why would you care about others other than yourself?"

"Because they saved me from myself, saved me from the darkness that was enveloping me." explained Naruto with resolution in his eyes. "I will do everything I can to protect them and stop anyone who dares to try to hurt them."

Then Naruto smiled at him. "You're one of my precious people too!" Gaara froze.

"I am precious to you?" He never imagined someone saying that they care about him and meaning it.

"Of course! I care about you and love hanging out with you!" exclaimed Naruto smiling as bright as the sun. Gaara turned his head to the side for the first time during their conversation, wait, he is blushing!

_'Gaara is actually blushing!'_ thought Naruto in amazement. "I never thought I would ever see you blush, Gaara!" Next thing the blonde knew there was a sound of shifting sand and then his chair was knocked over with him in it.

Naruto chuckled and got up and put his chair upright again. "It's okay to blush around me, Gaara, I'm not going to judge you."

Gaara didn't reply and Naruto decided to be nice and not speak of it anymore. They sat in comfortable silence until they were done and went to pay. The waitress was the same as when she served them, on their way out the poor girl slipped and fell while serving some customers, spilling all the food she was holding. It caused Naruto to have one question in his head.

Was it just him or did it look a bit sandy over there?

"Gaara!" A male voice yelled when they were back on the street. They turned to see Kankuro heading their way. "Gaara, Baki w- U-_Uzumaki?!_

"Cat boy." smirked Naruto in acknowledgment. Kankuro glared and opened his mouth to retort but a vicious glare from Gaara made him shut it.

"Uh, Gaara, Baki wants to see us." said Kankuro awkwardly. So much for Gaara scaring Uzumaki away.

Gaara nodded and turned to Naruto. "See you." Naruto beamed while Kankuro looked dumbfounded at the fact Gaara said goodbye to someone.

"See ya, Gaara, I got to get back to training anyway. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow!" Gaara nodded and the brothers left.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Sakura behind him staring at him in shock.

"Were you just talking with Gaara?" asked Sakura incredulously.

"Yeah, we have been hanging out for the last couple of days." smiled Naruto, not seeing what the big deal is.

"Naruto, he is the competition! Not to mention there is something dangerous about him, you saw what he did to Lee!"

"I know, Sakura." said Naruto. "But he is not that bad! I like hanging around him!"

"Oh, Naruto, you idiot." groaned Sakura with a hint of fondness. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'll be fine!" laughed Naruto, "Gaara wouldn't hurt me."

"Whatever you say." mumbled Sakura before speaking up. "Anything happen with the 'stalker' issue?"

"Yeah, it turned out to be Gaara!"

This time Sakura face palmed.

**Really Sorry for the LONG wait, just my luck that when the classes for the semester ended my hard drive went out and needed a new one, that took a bit. My computer is fixed but I don't have MW anymore, I finished this chapter with Open Office so I hope it uploads properly.**

**The phrase "Hatred is a curved blade. While you damage others, you also damage yourself." is from the book 5 People You Meet in Heaven. I read it in my freshman year and that phrase always stuck with me.**

**Anyways, this is my Christmas gift to you! Hope you liked it. **


End file.
